Capítulo Um
by Dressa
Summary: Todas as estrelas apareceram essa noite. Parece até que eu poderia tirar alguma razão dessa loucura. 'OneShot. 'JamesxLily. 'Feliz Aniversário, Maira.


* * *

**Capítulo Um**

* * *

Lily Evans sentia uma incômoda dor nas suas costas. Fina, expansível. Parecia corroer a estrutura de seus ossos. Entretanto, o pensamento de se alongar ou mesmo mudar a posição em que estava há muito sentada nem passava pela cabeça da garota.

De fato, nada ocorria a Lily naquele momento. A dor não era tão angustiante assim; ela conseguia suportá-la, até mesmo ignorá-la. Tudo que importava no atordoante instante de Lily Evans era sua postura distante e seus olhos vagos a atravessar o fogo bruxuleante da lareira. Seus ombros eretos e seu pijama infantil, confortável, acolhedor e um pouco nostálgico. Suas pernas dobradas uma por cima da outra e as almofadas douradas do sofá rubro do Salão Comunal. Seus pés descalços e a música penetrante no aposento vazio, insistentemente viajando os andares e os obstáculos desde o Grande Salão até a Torre da Grifinória.

Tudo o que importava era a perseverante lembrança do rosto de James Potter iluminando-se ao sorrir.

Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa por se deparar subitamente se apaixonando pelo rapaz. Não, não. Talvez ela até já esperasse por isso. O quanto Severus insistiu no quanto aquilo seria errado, no quanto ela sofreria, no quanto Potter não lhe era merecedor! Snape deveria conhecer Lily Evans. Snape deveria saber que ninguém lhe diz o que ela não pode fazer.

"O rio, pequena Lily", dissera seu pai, sentado à mesa redonda ao lado dos inúmeros tios da menina, em algum dos verões modorrentos em que os Evans reuniam-se para jogar pôquer. "O rio é aquela carta especial puxada na última rodada. Ela decide todo o seu jogo. Ela traz a reviravolta que te leva à vitória, ou à derrota. A inconstância, o desconhecido que se esconde naquela única, singular carta! É quase como se apaixonar." Muitos anos e aborrecimentos de jogatinas depois, a crescida Lily tentava entender o que o Valete de Espadas, seus cabelos negros e seu sorriso brilhante determinariam no seu jogo.¹

Um barulho seco, surdo, tirou-a subitamente de seu torpor. Lily voltou sua cabeça em direção ao som, um zumbido nos ouvidos, seus sentidos ainda dormentes, seus pensamentos ainda ausentes.

Era um Pierrot. Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se de assombro, mas não havia dúvidas; muito concentrado em procurar algo em seus bolsos, displicentemente sentado em uma mesa de estudo, estava um Pierrot.

Era, de fato, uma figura esquisita. Sombria, solitária. Nostálgica, depressiva. Ombros largos, porém curvados, um homem introvertido e triste. Trajava blusa longa apertada em seus pulsos e calças brancas, bufantes, cômicas como as de um palhaço, muito embora a situação fosse realmente trágica. Entretanto, sua face era o que mais despertava a atenção.

O rosto do Pierrot era coberto por uma suave máscara de porcelana. Branca e imaculada, fria e impenetrável, ela ocultava a identidade do rapaz por completo. À mostra e à vista dos olhos absortos de Lily, estavam apenas aqueles olhos indefinidos. Achados no ponto em que o castanho, o verde e o cinza se tocavam. A máscara criava no estranho todo um ambiente de mistério, de certeza, mas seu detalhe característico tornava impossível à garota recordar-se de nada menos que um amor dramático, platônico e impossível. A única gota negra de lágrima.

"Quem eu serei nesta peça?", foi a dúvida que ocorreu a Lily. "O Pierrot apaixonado que chora pelo amor da Colombina? Ou ela, a Colombina, que trocaria seu amor por Arlequim?² Ou ele, a brincar eternamente com os doces sentimentos da mulher?"

Devido à máscara a ocultar a face do Pierrot, Lily só pôde imaginar que ele sorrira satisfeito ou quem sabe realmente aliviado ao encontrar um par de óculos, bem no fundo de seu bolso. Uma de suas mãos envoltas em luvas negras de suave veludo puxou as delicadas perninhas da armação; a outra se espalmou contra o rosto coberto e desencaixou a máscara, dissipando o mistério e as ilusões que brotaram na mente de Lily.

- Eu imaginei que estivesse aqui. – James Potter falou, num tom baixo, audível e compreensível apenas para ela, sentada tão próxima. Ele não a encarava.

Lily voltou os olhos para a mesma direção que ele; encontrou apenas os vitrais das janelas da Torre. Imaginou as luzes da decoração do jardim, as abóboras flutuantes de Hagrid no Salão Principal.

- Feliz Dia das Bruxas. – a garota desejou, sem pensar, sem se conter.

O olhar dele se volveu no mesmo instante, uma fina linha de expressão em sua testa surgindo em custa de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa.

- Feliz Dia das Bruxas. – James sorriu abertamente, em uma felicidade genuína.

O rapaz permaneceu encarando-a, a face desenhada em pura curiosidade. A parca iluminação do fogo da lareira bruxuleava tons quentes às maçãs do rosto da garota, alternando sua feição alheia em tonalidades de palidez preocupante e a cor natural da pele de uma pessoa ruiva. Os cabelos encontravam-se um pouco desgrenhados, emaranhados nas pontas e caídos opacos pelos ombros, nostalgicamente de acordo com a letargia de sua dona e a falta de brilho em seu olhar.

- Por que não foi ao Baile, Lily? – o rapaz perguntou de supetão.

A garota o olhou, placidamente. O honesto a se responder seria que ela e sua mente encontravam-se abaladas e desconectadas temporariamente deste mundo por uma descoberta que fez alguns de seus conceitos e opiniões caírem por terra em definitivo. Ela ainda não conseguira definir para si mesma o que sentia de fato e, mesmo que já o tivesse, não teria sido capaz de determinar o que faria daqui para frente.

- Não estava no clima para festa. – ela simplesmente deu de ombros, satisfeita com sua desculpa.

- Eu percebi. – James declarou com uma risada, apontando para os trajes da ruiva.

O pijama que ela vestia outrora fora rosa bebê. Devido ao uso, o algodão desbotou-se e atingiu um tom encardido de branco; os ursinhos em nuvens coloridas que um dia se espalharam pela camisa de mangas longas e na calça comprida, sofreram tanto com as sucessivas lavagens que já desapareciam. Próximas aos seus pés e viradas para o chão, estavam duas grandes pantufas brancas com o formato de carneiros.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas formigarem de vergonha.

- O que? Não vai querer me dizer agora que não gosta de dormir com seus pijamas de quando era criança. Você não é tão esquisito assim. – a ruiva exclamou na defensiva.

- Para ser sincero, eu durmo de cuecas. – James revelou com um sorriso maroto.

A garota não se conteve e riu verdadeiramente; meneou a cabeça, uma mão escondendo os olhos. Tentou não pensar na descrição do que o rapaz falara e logo caiu em silêncio.

- Doces ou Travessuras?

Lily ergueu os olhos do fogo tranqüilo da lareira e mirou-o, curiosa. Seus cabelos caíram sobre seu ombro ao entortar a cabeça, sinalizando sua incompreensão.

- Doces ou Travessuras? – James sussurrou novamente, aproximando-se. Ele cuidadosamente agachou-se aos seus pés, apoiando-se suavemente nos joelhos da garota. Ele fazia forte contato visual; intenso, divertido, maroto. Lily não conseguia definir.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Não tenho mais chocolate. – Lily murmurou, apreensiva.

O sorriso de James alargou-se consideravelmente; os dentes do canto direito de sua boca pareciam ser mais brancos e brilhantes do que os outros, tamanha a marotice transbordada por ele.

- Você conhece a tradição. Feche os olhos.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Cruzou os braços firmemente sobre o peito, como se tentasse proteger a si mesma.

- Vamos lá, Lily. – James muxoxou, a voz manhosa como um menininho. – Por favor.

Ela fez um barulho esquisito com a língua, estalando-a contrariada. Seus lábios estavam contorcidos num biquinho quase ridículo e a voz de seu pensamento a fez constatar de que James Potter inexplicável e subitamente a fazia se sentir incrivelmente confortável – o suficiente para que, inclusive, bancasse a menininha de cinco anos.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos e delicadamente levantou-a do sofá. Por suas mãos unidas, James a puxava e começava a guiá-la entre os pufes, sofazinhos, cadeiras e outros tipos de obstáculos presentes no Salão Comunal.

- O que está fazendo? – Lily perguntou, alarmada, quando acidentalmente esbarrara o ombro contra uma parede de pedra.

- Desculpe por isso. Dê um passo mais alto, isto é um degrau. Estou te conduzindo para um espaço mais aberto, mais amplo. Menos perigoso. – James acrescentou, rindo.

- Mas para quê? Não estou entendendo!

- Calma, Lily. Falta pouco. Você não confia em mim?

A garota não sabia se ele falava realmente sério e sentiu uma contração esquisita, um bater amargo em seu coração ao responder:

- Por que eu deveria?

James soltou suas mãos suavemente e ficou em silêncio. Eles pararam de caminhar e Lily se sentiu desconfortável sem saber onde estava exatamente; entretanto, sabia que de alguma forma magoara o rapaz e não criara coragem suficiente para perguntar-lhe se poderia abrir os olhos.

- James?

- Você já pensou como será o dia do seu casamento? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lily meneou a cabeça levemente e sorriu, acanhada, sentindo as bochechas formigarem.

- Que garota nunca imaginou? – ela sussurrou, cabisbaixa.

James colocou suas mãos entre as dele próprias novamente. Ele as aquecia.

- E como era? – ele incentivou, a voz ainda baixa, meio rouca.

Lily suspirou e sentiu as pálpebras tremendo, ansiando para serem abertas.

- Eu quero que seja numa praia. Oh, como eu sou original, realmente. – ela muxoxou, irônica. – Mas tem que ser à noite. Numa noite sem lua, de preferência.

- E a poética lua cheia, onde fica? – James se surpreendeu.

- Escondida pela sombra da Terra. No dia do meu casamento, o céu estará pontilhado de estrelas, muitas delas, grandes e pequenas, mas, sobretudo brilhantes. Muito brilhantes. Sempre quis que meu futuro marido me considerasse "sua estrela". – Lily mostrou a língua, como se debochasse de si mesma. – É, é isso mesmo que você está pensando. Lily Evans é a garota mais brega que existe.

Ela apenas ouviu a gargalhada do rapaz, próxima de si.

- Eu só acho que ele - o seu marido, eu quero dizer -, vai acabar te chamando de "flor". Não é isso que o seu nome significa? Lírio?

- Sim. Mas isso significaria muito para mim, apesar de ser dolorosamente cafona. Afinal, a estrela é o maior dos marcos românticos.

- Não eram as rosas vermelhas ou a lua os símbolos dos apaixonados?

- Rosas murcham. A lua só mostra sua verdadeira face uma semana a cada mês, está sempre a se esconder dos olhares.

- As estrelas também. Nunca reparou como é impossível ver um único ponto brilhante no céu em Londres?

- _Hã-hã_. – fez Lily, negativamente, meneando a cabeça. – Errado, James. _Os homens_ escondem as estrelas de si mesmos. Estão muito preocupados em destruir a atmosfera com todas essas novas fábricas e arranha-céus para conseguirem se 

lembrar de olhar para cima e ver tudo aquilo que está além deles. Elas estão sempre aqui para nós; a recíproca, entretanto, não é verdadeira.

- Mas as estrelas acabam por explodir, depois de alguns bilhões de anos. – James insistiu, contrariado.

- Mas você consegue imaginar a totalidade desse tempo? Toda a nossa raça, a nossa espécie humana poderá já ter virado poeira espacial e elas ainda estarão lá. Ainda misteriosas, ainda magnânimas, ainda _vivas_. Erroneamente eternas, mas _vivas_. James, nem eu, nem você ou nenhum semelhante a nós chegará aos pés de imaginar a força, a _intensidade_ necessárias para causar uma crise numa estrela e findá-la. É simplesmente além do nosso mortal e reles alcance. Para nós, é apenas contemplar o impossível. Para mim... é a materialização do universo para o que os homens chamam de amor.

Lily abriu os olhos vagarosamente e deparou-se com um estupefato James, a boca entreaberta num sorriso de admiração.

- Eu... eu acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar uma estrela sem me lembrar disso. De você. Eu... eu... uau. É. _Uau_. – o rapaz gaguejou, desconcertado, rindo cada vez mais abertamente.

Lily sorriu discretamente, escondendo o rosto entre as mechas rubras de seu cabelo.

- Heey! – James fez alto, de repente. Correu para trás da garota e pousou suas mãos sobre os olhos dela, mergulhando-a num breu. – Eu não disse que você podia abri-los ainda!

- Argh, James! Vai demorar muito ainda? – Lily perguntou, o tom de voz denunciando que estava começando a se irritar.

- Acho que não. E o seu noivo?

- Nunca pensei que pudesse escolher um cara dentre a multidão, loiro ou moreno, alto ou baixo, gordo ou magro. Sempre imaginei que estaria cega por ele, e de coração entregue; afinal, conseguiu me fascinar e me levar em seus enigmas e suas reflexões. Só sei que o traje está escolhido desde antes de nos conhecermos. _J_ usará um terno de corte elegante e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, de tecido leve. Calças e paletó pretos, mas de risca de giz. Só que um pouco mais exagerado do que o usual; serão listrinhas brancas, e _J _não terá direito de argumentar que parece uma zebra. Zebras são fofas e já está tudo decidido.

- _J?_ – James estranhou, elevando a voz, uma ponta de um sentimento indefinido, porém perturbador o enervando.

Lily pôs uma mão sobre a boca, cobrindo seu sorriso e abafando sua gargalhada.

- _J _de Jack. Meu personagem favorito em filmes trouxas e o codinome que passei a usar para designar meu misterioso futuro marido. O terno que eu imaginei para meu noivo é exatamente igual ao figurino de Jack; não me pergunte como eu cheguei à conclusão de que uma roupa tirada de um filme tão sombrio como aquele era adequada para um casamento, porque _eu não sei_. Mas eu sinto que se esse meu desejo não for realizado, meu primeiro filho nascerá parecido com o Jack e isso não será nem um pouco bom!³

- Você não cansa de me surpreender, Lily Evans. – riu James, ao seu ouvido. – Mas... e o seu vestido?

- É o que eu menos pensei, se você quer a minha sinceridade. Sério! Não quero extravagância, isso é certo. Quero me casar descalça, sentindo a areia molhada da praia, a água fria das ondas. Mas o vestido provavelmente será longo, de seda, confortável e macio. Tomara que caia, ou com alcinhas bem finas e delicadas. Mas eu sempre o imaginei com uma fita de cetim, azul-bebê, amarrada debaixo do meu busto. Nela eu escreverei alguma mensagem, bem breve, com algum desejo para o futuro ou agradecimento pelo passado. Depois do "Aceito", eu a desamarrarei e jogarei ao mar.

Lily sentiu o peito subir e descer com seu suspiro. O soar da respiração compassada de James em seu ouvido era quase como uma canção de ninar. Ele a 

conduziu docemente pelo que pareceram vários corredores até que o cheiro finalmente invadiu suas narinas.

- Você pode abrir seus olhos agora, Lily. – o rapaz sussurrou, afastando-se.

O odor era inconfundível, porém a garota só nele acreditou quando avistou o mar. As ondas quebrando suavemente na areia branca da praia traziam o marulho tranqüilizador; Lily somente percebeu que não mais vestia seus pijamas nostálgicos quando correu em direção às águas e molhou a barra do vestido branco.

Boquiaberta e surpresa, ela volveu seu corpo para o rapaz que deixara para trás. James trajava o perfeito terno de Jack, as riscas de giz destacadas e as dobras bem passadas, as mãos nervosamente metidas nos bolsos das calças, os pés sem sapatos metidos na areia.

- Você realizou o meu sonho. – ela sussurrou, estupefata.

James Potter apenas sorriu do seu jeito mais simples, mais encantador.

- Me concede esta dança? – ele pediu, elevando sua mão direita.

Ela entreabriu os lábios para responder que não havia música, quando os primeiros acordes de um violão sofrido ecoaram na noite estrelada. Lily mordeu o lábio e aceitou o convite do rapaz, aproximando-se calmamente.

James a abraçou, protetoramente. Uma de suas mãos a conduzia, a girava com cuidado, enquanto que a outra se divertia brincando com a ponta da fita de cetim vinda de debaixo de seu busto. Os cabelos ruivos da garota esvoaçavam-se com a brisa suave, trazendo o odor floral para embriagá-lo como sempre faziam. Os lábios encarnados dela estavam encostados em seu ombro, enquanto ela o enlaçava pela cintura e admirava as ondas do mar.

- Nós vamos dançar essa música no dia do nosso casamento. – James falou em seu ouvido, um sussurro morno e agradável, eterno por aqueles segundos. O tom de sua voz era claro, tranqüilo e principalmente confiante. Era como se aquela fosse a única certeza que James Potter tivesse em seu mundo.

Lily piscou aturdida, quase em choque. Pressionou suas mãos contra as clavículas do rapaz, afastando-se delicadamente. Entretanto, ainda permanecia enlaçada por ele em sua cintura. A garota encarou-o, a boca entreaberta, perplexa com sua ousadia.

Os cílios pesados, negros, espessos que envolviam os orbes de amêndoa abaixaram-se, perigosos e envolventes ao mesmo tempo. James sorria de uma maneira diferente dos outros rapazes; aberto ou apenas de canto de lábios, era sempre tão... _verdadeiro_. Não mais arrogante e irresponsável, mas ainda tão adoravelmente cheio de si. Tão... _seguro_. Era essa a palavra. James Potter lhe passava a segurança plena do fechar de olhos e proteger-se em seus abraços.

De surpresa, ele capturou os lábios entreabertos da garota e puxou-a para si o mais próximo e breve possível dentro dos limites da Física. As mãos de James eram grandes, quentes e ocupavam toda a extensão das bochechas rubras de Lily. O rapaz suspirou com dificuldade algumas vezes, sentindo a estranha impressão da dormência pela vontade que imprimia no beijo. Lily confundia-se entre sentir o desespero, _a paixão_ de James e aproveitá-los.

Tão rápido quanto se aproximaram, os dois se afastaram. E então a música já parara de tocar, revelando-se originar-se num velho rádio; a praia dera lugar a uma sala fechada de pedras gélidas, iluminadas por archotes; e Lily encontrava-se novamente em seus pijamas velhos, os pés aquecidos nas pantufas.

O rapaz encostou sua testa à da garota, o peito subindo e descendo desenfreado. A vermelhidão nos lábios de James parecia brilhar quando ele sorria.

- _E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_.

* * *

**¹ - **Assistam ao episódio _The River_ (3x22, ou seja, 22º da 3ª temporada) do seriado _Cold Case_. Aí sim vocês realmente entenderão o que eu quis dizer.

**²** - _Pierrot_, de _Los Hermanos_. Marcelo Camelo, PEGAEL!

**³** - Jack Skellington, de _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Ou _O Estranho Mundo de Jack_. (Y)

* * *

**Nota da Dressa:** NEM foi pra Maira isso aqui HAHA Feliz aniversário, amiga. (L) Ah, e totalmente IGNOREM que James e Lily viveram nos anos 70, ok? E eu sou absolutamente ABSURDA e mandei _isso_ pro III Challenge de Bailes do Fórum 3V. Sou louca HAHA Tipo, nem tem baile, mas okay. XD Reviews, please?


End file.
